


Bittersweet AU (NoMin 2)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Boyfriends, Fucking, Hardcore, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Summary: Jaemin was right. Jeno was drunk as fuck when he got into the club. He had a hard time taking care of Jeno until they both got home at Jeno's apartment.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Bittersweet 18+ Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848958
Kudos: 28





	Bittersweet AU (NoMin 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Jaemin was right. Jeno was drunk as fuck when he got into the club. He had a hard time taking care of Jeno until they both got home at Jeno's apartment.

Jaemin was right. Jeno was drunk as fuck when he got into the club. He had a hard time taking care of Jeno until they both got home at Jeno's apartment.

"You are really heavy" Jaemin says after putting Jeno down on the older ones bed.

"Why the heck did you get drunk you fucking idiot?" Jaemin asks, annoyed. He glance Jeno from head to toe and sighs. "Get up, I'm going to shower you" 

Jeno look at him and smirks. "With love?" he questions. Jaemin rolls his eyes and sat next to Jeno. "With water dumbass. Get up!" he replies.

Jeno shakes his head and changes his lying position near Jaemin. "I want cuddle" he says. 

"Cuddle or....maybe sex? Make it clear, sweetheart. I know you" Jaemin tells him off. Jeno chuckles and sits up next to Jaemin.

The older one leans closer to Jaemin and stole a kiss from him. The younger one pushes Jeno away and stands up. "I swear to the Gods above that I will kill if you kiss me again when you're drunk!" Jaemin complains amd sighs as he looks at Jeno, who has landed on the floor after he got pushed by Jaemin.

"Oh come on, just once?" Jeno begs, as he does puppy eyes on Jaemin. "Fuck you. You are taking a bath. Now let's go" the younger one replies.

Jaemin immediately grabs Jeno and pulls him up. Suddenly, Jeno pushed Jaemin to the wall and locked him up between his arms.

"Don't. You are fucking drunk" Jaemin tells, looking at Jeno's lips.

Jeno chuckles and leans closer to Jaemin. "Yeah, I'm fucking drunk on you"

Jaemin gulps before Jeno looks into his eyes and gave him a kiss. He thought Jeno would stop after that kiss but he was wrong. 

The older one removes Jaemin's top and pushed him hardly down on bed before he removes his top shirt and went on top of Jaemin. 

He caress Jaemin's face before kissing the younger one's lip. He bite Jaemin's lower lip that made him moan but Jeno didn't care and enters his tongue inside the other.

Jaemin was about to push him when Jeno held his arms and placed it on top of his head. He was hold it tightly and forcefully for Jaemin not to moves around when he does his thing.

Jeno was being hard on Jaemin when he started kissing Jaemin's neck and sucks it. Jaemin was almost crying when Jeno was doing it to him, Jeno wasn't this hard on him went they make love. Tonight was really different from the other ones they did. Jeno was intense and wilder than he was before.

"J-Jeno! S-Stop! Please!" Jaemin cries as he tries to move his arms. Sadly, Jeno didn't mind him and started licking Jaemin on his chest. He bite the younger one's right nipple while he plays with the other.

"A-Ah...J-Jen..ohh" Jaemin moans, closing his eyes as he feels Jeno's touch on him. The older one left a lovebite on Jaemin's chest before going down to Jaemin's abs.

Jeno slowly touch's the abs from up going down to the younger one's "thing", making Jaemin feel his lewd body. Jaemin shivers as Jeno starts licking Jaemin on his abs but stops on "that part"

Jeno removes Jaemin's bottom and threws it away., leaving Jaemin completely naked. The younger one covers himself but Jeno seperated his hands and licks on it. "You're so sweet, I want to eat you so badly" he tells the younger one.

Jaemin looks away from Jeno but he made him face him and kissed him on the cheeks. "I will make love to you" Jeno whisper.

He chuckles at him before turning Jaemin around. The older one slaps Jaemin's ass repeatedly in harsh way, making it almost red. Jaemin was yelling in pain but Jeno didn't care. He makes his way kissing Jaemin on his nape and licks him down going to the younger one's butt.

"N-Not there...J-Jeno!" Jaemin tells. Sadly, Jeno began to lick him down there on his whole. Biting it, making Jaemin feel uncomfortable. 

"Jeno! Stop! You're hurting—Ouch!" Jaemin stops when Jeno slaps his ass once again. Jaemin was crying but Jeno was being careless and does what he wants to pleasure himself.

"Shut up" Jeno sternly tells him. And withouut warning, Jeno enters two fingers on the younger one's whole. Jaemin was trying to pull it out but Jeno slaps his arm and holds it up then starts to finger the younger one.

"Ahh—Jeno...ahhh!" Jaemin moans, not words he can utter expect Jeno' name. The younger one fasten his pace then lets it out when Jaemin told him that he was about to come.

Jaemin pants when Jeno turned him around and pulls him closer to him. The older one removes his pants but took his belt and puts it on Jaemin's arm.

"Jeno?! What the heck?!" Jaemin complains. Jeno gave him a "ssh" as he push him down on bed once again. 

The older one widens Jaemin's legs and pulls him closer. Jeno went down on Jaemin's level and started licking his hole. The younger one was tickled by it that he kept moving until Jeno holds his legs to stable him. 

"Ugh...Jen—ohhh...s-stop—ahh" Jaemin moans.

Jeno started kissing it going to the younger one's dick. He hold in and does up and down in a fast pace.

Jaemin wasn't feeling anything expect for lust and forcefull sex with Jeno. This was the first time he felt really embarrassment as Jeno does these things two him. I was really different experience he has with him.

"Jeno, I'm com—" Jaemin stops when Jeno immediately suck his whole and lets it out his come.

Jaemin moves away from Jeno but the older one forcefull pulls him back to him and carried Jaemin as they enter the bathroom.

Jaemin cries once again. His leg were trembling as Jeno puts him down, facing the wall. Jeno turns the shower on and removes his belt on Jaemin's arms. The younger fell on the floor. Jeno only looks at him, while Jaemin thought it was over. But it wasn't Jeno rested for second until he pulled Jaemin up, leveling him to his dick and made Jaemin suck it.

Although, Jaemin didn't like what he was doing, he did it because of Jeno. He was still crying until Jeno does it for him. Jaemin feel sick already, wanting to vomit when Jeno came inside him. Yet the older one made him stand up and kissed him until it turned into a torrid kiss.

Jeno was sucking Jaemin harshly, while Jaemin was having a jars time with him. Jeno was out of control now. Jaemjn wished for it to end but Jeno seems like he wouldnt end it immediately.

The older one places Jaemin leg up and quickly enters his shaft into Jaemin's hole. The younger cries in pain when Jeno thrust into him deeply and harshly. Jaemin can't keep up with Jeno that he almost lost in balance but luckily Jeno was holding him and immediately changed their position as he makes Jaemin face him.

"Jeno...I'm beging you...s-stop—ughh" Jaemin cries. Jeno just thrusts to him more and more until he came inside him. Jaemin thought it was done until Jeno lower themselves on the floor and started humping him once again.

It continued until Jaemin couldn't utter any words. Jeno stops himself and removes his shaft from him. Jaemin was hurting inside his heart and at the bottom, he doesnt know what to feel anymore because Jeno, he was completely hurt because of him. 

Jaemin wanted to curse at him for giving him a hard time but he could not. He just watch Jeno while he pants in pain after havinv sex with his lover.

"Jaemin, you're such a great pretender." he whispers to him Jaemin before the older stands up.

"Where are the bruise you had in that accident? That one on your left shoulder and that one from your right arm?" Jeno questions. Jaemin gulps as looks at Jeno from the older one's behind. "J-Jeno...I could explain—"

"Stay here. I'm leaving" Jeno tells. Jaemin's eyes follows Jeno until he left his room.

"Fuck. I am completely dead now" Jaemin curses. He combined his hair and punched the wall.

It was really over for Jaemin because little did he know. Something's already happening just before he returned to Seoul.


End file.
